Una cita a ciegas
by Linda152
Summary: Utau le dice a Amu que valla a una cita a ciegas con un amigo suyo , Amu acepta pero no sabe que ese amigo es el hermano de Utau, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Utau venda a Amu ya que...bueno, es una cita a ciegas; asi que Amu no sabe quien es el chico. Ikuto le confesa sus sentimientos pero, Amu tendrá los mismos sentimientos?


Una cita a ciegas **(Linda e Izzy al mismo tiempo: No nos pertenece Shugo Chara, si nos perteneciera eso Amu e Ikuto serían esposos XD)**

-Amu-

Estaba esperando a Utau en el parque ya que me llamo en recreo para vernos aquí después de mis clases en la escuela. Estaba MUY aburrida ya que pase como veinte minutos esperando en la banca, bosteze tapándome la boca.

´´Cuanto se va a tardar Utau! Ya me duele el trasero de tanto estar sentada´´ dije estirándome después de mi bostezo.

´´Vamos Amu, de seguro está a punto de llegar´´ dijo mi chara Dia, tan radiante como siempre.

´´Bueno, párate para que ya no te duela´´ escuche a una voz atrás de mí, cuando salte a mis pies me di cuenta que era Utau.

´´AAAH!´´ gritaron mis cuatro charas.

´´Utau! Me asustaste. Bueno, que me quieres decir?´´ pregunte poniendo mi mano derecha en mi cintura y doble mi rodilla **(Linda: No sé cómo decirlo, Sorry! Izzy: Díganos en los comentarios como)**, haciendo una posición que concordaba con mi actitud _´Cool & Spicy´_.

´´Bueno….´´ dijo Utau perdiéndose en su propia frase.

-Utau-

No puede ser que Ikuto me allá convencido de hacer esto! Claro que ya no estoy enamorada de Ikuto….pero aun así, es muy extraño! Todo comenzó esta mañana en el desayuno…..

_-Flashback-_

_Estaba sentada en el comedor, comiendo pacíficamente mi bowl de cereal cuando llego Ikuto más sonriente de lo normal, pasó por un lado mío y fue directo a la cocina._

_´´Porque estas tan feliz?´´ pregunte después de tragar mi última cucharada de cereal._

_´´Nada, solo tengo un plan´´ dijo Ikuto poniendo cereal en un bowl color azul obscuro…..sí que le gusta ese color. ´´Pero…..necesito que me ayudes´´ continuo._

_´´Depende. Que quieres que haga?´´ pregunte poniendo mi bowl en el lavavajilla._

_´´Puedes ir a decirle a Amu que tenga una cita conmigo?´´ pregunto con ojos de cachorrito, rodé los ojos._

_´´Ikuto, ella NUNCA dirá que si´´ dije en un tono sarcástico._

_´´Lo sé. Pero va a ser una cita a ciegas; vamos a taparle los ojos con un pañuelo y yo llegare para ganarme su corazón´´ dijo, reí un poco al escuchar las palabras que uso._

_´´Esta bien…pero me debes 50 pesos´´ __**(Linda: Moneda mexicana. Izzy: Y Filipina!) **__dije con una sonrisa desafiante._

_´´Hecho!´´ exclamo Ikuto._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

´´Un amigo mío quiere tener una cita contigo´´ dije sentándome y cruzándome de piernas, Amu me miro con una cara confundida y algo sonrojada.

´´Quien?´´ dijo Amu algo apenada.

´´Sera una cita a ciegas….literalmente´´ dije, viéndola como se sonrojaba más. ´´Y que dices, aceptas?´´ pregunte parándome y cruzándome de brazos.

´´O-okay….no tengo otra opción´´ dijo una Amu sonrojada.

´´No es eso..solamente no quiere estar aburrida el resto del día en casa´´ dijo mi chara Miki en tono sarcástico.

´´Cállate´´ dije en voz baja para que solo escuchara ella.

´´Bien, ve al café ´El Mirador´ en una hora´´ dije para luego irme caminando hacia mi casa, Amu iso lo mismo pero se fue una la dirección opuesta.

-En casa de Amu(Amu)-

Subí a mi habitación lo más rápido que pude para que mis padres no supieran que ya llegue y cerré la puerta de mi cuarto. Se mi había hecho tarde porque pare en el camino por un helado y ahora solo tengo 15 minutos para prepararme!

´´Okay! Que me voy a poner´´ dije caminando hacia mi closet.

´´Yo digo que debe ser algo rosa!´´ dijo Ran con sus pompones en mano.

´´No….no creo que sea lo mejor para una cita a ciegas´´ dije algo dudosa de mi respuesta.

´´Que tal algo bonito, como esto!´´ dijo Su enseñándome un poco de un vestido verde claro que tenía un moño blanco.

´´Na….no quiero parecer niñita buena´´ dije algo sonrojada.

´´Que te parece algo coqueto?´´ pregunto Dia, voltie a donde ella estaba volando, ´´Algo que te guste, pero que sea algo nunca has usado´´ dijo sonriente.

´´Como que?´´ pregunte.

´´Miki, préstame tu libreta porfa´´ le pidió Dia a Miki, ella se lo dio y empezó a dibujar algo. ´´Que tal esto?´´ pregunto Dia a Miki enseñándole lo que dibujo.

´´GENIAL! Claro que sí! Draw Drew Drawn´´ dijo Miki agitando su pincel. Cuando vi lo que tenía puesto me sonroje; era un vestido violeta Cosmos sin tirantes con una tira mediana de tela transparente color violeta Shiva en la parte que está arriba de los pechos, un pequeño cinturón negro justo debajo de mis pechos y la falda estaba en medio de mis muslos…..osea que APENAS cubría mis piernas! Y lo peor de todo es que tenía olanes, así que si daba una vuelta la falda volaba, un guante color blanco en mi mano derecha que no tapaba mis dedos, un listón negro en mi pierna que iba justo cuando acababa la falda para que se viera y unos botines color blancos….me veía MUY bonita.

´´Solo agregamos esto…..y listo!´´ exclamo Miki, me había puesto un listón color morado Cosmos como diadema y me había dejado el pelo suelto.

´´Esto se ve…..algo provocativo y femenino…..pero me gusta un poco´´ dije algo apenada y sonrojada, pero ese sonrojo era porque no podía creer que me podía ver ASI de bonita y femenina.

´´Bien, VAMOS!´´ dijo Ran saltando de aquí para allá, salí de mi casa y fui caminando asia el café que Utau me indico que fuera.

-Ya en el café(Amu)-

Estaba a punto de a la zona del café donde está al aire libre, pero alguien me jalo hacia la pared; esa persona fue Utau.

´´Utau! Que haces?´´ pregunte sobándome mi muñeca donde me jalo.

´´Tengo que vendarte, porque es una cita a ciegas no?´´ dijo Utau enseñándome un pañuelo negro.

´´No creo que sea así´´ dije en un tono sarcástico, ella rodo los ojos y me cubrió los ojos con el pañuelo.

´´Yo te guiare a tu cita´´ dijo Utau agarrándome del hombro, ´´Pero ustedes cuatro se quedan lejos de su cita´´ dijo Utau, creo que hablándole a mis charas, después de que mis charas se fueron…creo, Utau me guio a donde creo que era donde el chico estaba.

´´Hola´´ escuche a una voz masculina decir.

-Ikuto-

Cuando vi a Amu llegar me quede con la boca abierta…..literalmente. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que Amu se vería HERMOSA con un atuendo femenino…..y que sus pechos fueran más grandes de lo que parecen.

´´Bueno, aquí te la dejo….no le hagas nada´´ dijo Utau viéndome con una mirada asesina. Eso tal vez no lo cumpla porque no hay nadie alrededor y mi chara y las de Amu no están aquí, así que es una buena oportunidad.

´´Si, sí, sí. Adiós, déjanos solos´´ dije haciendo una señal con mi mano diciéndole que se fuera, Utau sentó a Amu y se fue. Me quede en silencio admirando a Amu en ese vestido, hasta que ella empezó a hablar.

´´Umm…..hola, soy Hinamori Amu. Y tú?´´ me pregunto con una sonrisa.

´´No te diré, recuerda que es un cita a ciegas´´ dije sonriendo pícaramente, ella cruzo los brazos.

´´Okay! Pero, háblame de ti´´ dijo Amu sonriente, yo solté una pequeña risa.

´´Tal vez no me creas, pero me conoces más de lo que crees´´ dije mirándola apoyándome de mi mano que estaba apoyándose en la mesa, admirando la belleza de mi peli-rosa.

´´En serio? Bueno, eso no le pienso´´ dijo Amu confundida, yo sonreí un poco al ver la inocencia de mi Amu…..estoy decidido a que hoy le diré mis sentimientos a Amu.

´´Que van a pedir´´ dijo un mesero que llego de la nada, tenía el pelo alborotado y de color naranja con ojos negros.

´´Yo pediré un café Latte con un muffin de chocolate´´ dije tranquilamente, ´´Y tú, cariño?´´ pregunte a Amu.

´´Umm…un té negro con pastel de fresas´´ dijo sonrojada porque la llame _´cariño´_.

´´Muy bien, en un minuto les traigo su orden´´ dijo el mesero dejándonos solos otra vez.

-Amu-

La cita iba algo bien, el chico y yo hablamos de nuestros gustos y todo; considero a este chico algo interesante y me gustaría tener otra cita con él.

´´Aquí está su orden´´ dijo alguien que parecía ser el mesero con nuestras ordenes, claro que no sabía cómo se ve porque…..ESTABA VENDADA!

´´Gracias´´ dijo el chico, escuche los pasos del mesero alejarse.

´´Um…..donde está mi tenedor´´ dije algo sonrojada y sonriendo nerviosa ya que no podía ver nada.

´´Aquí´´ dijo el chico agarrando mi mano dirigiéndola al tenedor, sentí que entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y eso ayudo a que agarrara el tenedor.

´´G-gracias´´ dije sonrojada y solatando mi mano de la mano del chico.

´´No hay problema. Y bueno, como está tu pastel?´´ pregunto el chico.

´´Muy bueno!´´ exclame alegremente después de tragar el pedazo de pastel que me heche a la boca.

´´Que bien´´ escuche al chico decir.

-Al terminar la comida(Ikuto)-**(Linda: Lo siento si me adelante, pero no quiero aburrirlas )**

´´La cuneta joven´´ dijo el mismo mesero con cabello naranja que nos atendió.

´´Gracias´´ le dije al mesero, el hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue.

´´Déjame pagar´´ escuche decir a mi Amu.

´´No, yo soy el chico y voy a ser caballeroso´´ dije poniendo el dinero sobre el papel de la cuenta.

´´Okay pero, cuanto te debo?´´ pregunto Amu, suspire.

´´Nada, está bien´´ dije sonriendo, en eso el mesero llega y se lleva la cuenta. Hubo un pequeño silencio, ´´Oye Amu´´ dije atrayendo su atención.

´´Que?´´ pregunto mi chica. Acerque mi silla a la suya, haciendo un sonido.

´´Hay algo que te quiero decir, Amu´´ dije seriamente, ella se sonrojo un poco.

´´M-mande?´´ dijo Amu.

´´Desde hace mucho, he sentido esto por ti. Tu eres la única que está en mi mente y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti…..Amu….yo te amo´´ dije lo más sincero posible.

´´Q-que?´´ pregunto Amu, en un tono sorprendido.

´´Te amo´´ dije para luego acercarme a su cara poco a poco.

-Amu-

Este chico…..me ama. Pero una cita a ciegas es cuando no conoces a la persona, no? Esto se me está haciendo algo sospechoso, donde pude haber conocido a esta persona?

Estaba en mis pensamientos hasta que una respiración tibia los interrumpió, sentía que se hacía más y más caliente; no sabía que pasaba porque tenía los ojos en negro por el pañuelo, pero pude sentir algo cálido en mis labios.

Me separe un poco de la calidez que estaba en mis labios y hable, ´´Que pa-´´ fui interrumpida por la misma cosa, pero me di cuenta que…este chico….me está besando.

Sentí una de sus manos recorrer mi cintura y la otra en mi mejilla, instintivamente puse mi mano derecha en su cuello…..hasta que sentí la mano en mi mejilla dirigirse hacia donde estaba atada el pañuelo.

Cuando esa mano desato el nudo en el pañuelo este cayó al suelo, mis ojos se abrieron como platos al darme cuenta quien me besaba…era Ikuto. Ahí estaba el, con sus ojos entre abiertos mirando justo a los míos.

Ikuto se separó, ´´Te amo´´ dijo mirándome con dulzura.

´´Huh´´ me volví a exaltar cuando me lo dijo otra vez.

´´Entonces que dices, quieres ser mi novia?´´ dijo con una sonrisa, baje la cabeza y pensé en silencio.

Ahora que lo pienso, mi corazón late rápido cuando Ikuto está conmigo y cuando me molesta; él está siempre ahí cuando lo necesito y me protege cuando estoy dañada físicamente o mentalmente. Ikuto es todo lo que necesito…..en pocas palabras…..si lo amo.

´´Si´´ murmure en una voz muy baja, pero suficientemente fuerte como para que él lo escuchara.

´´Que?´´ dijo sorprendido, subí mi cabeza y mire su cara de sorpresa pero con alegría en sus ojos.

´´Si, quiero ser tu novia Ikuto. Te amo´´ dije sonrojada, el me sonrió tiernamente y me agarro el mentón.

´´Yo también hermosa´´ dijo antes de volver a besarme, cerré mis ojos para corresponderle.

Desde esa cita….comenzó nuestro amor.

**Linda: YEY! Final Amuto.**

**Izzy: Claro que es final Amuto…amo el Amuto.**

**(Amu e Ikuto se están besando)**

**Izzy y Linda: AWW!**

**Linda: Bueno! Aquí vienen mis recomendaciones.**

**Izzy: Aquí vamos -.-…..**

**Linda: Les hare recomendación de música y anime! La canción se llama…Izzy has el sonido de los tambores.**

**Izzy: Um…..Brrrrr.**

**Linda: FLASHBACK! ****Cantada por un grupo llamado After School….es K-POP!**

**Izzy: Bravo…..(Sarcástico)**

**Linda: Y el anime es….AMNESIA! es corto con solo doce episodios pero esta romántica y bonita , pero es muy difícil de entender.**

**Izzy: Linda…..mira. (Señala a Ikuto y a Amu, que ahora están en la pared besándose intensamente)**

**Linda: …..Crees que sea un beso con lengua o sin lengua?**

**Izzy: IUC! No sé!**

**Linda: LOL! Bueno BAY!**

**Izzy: Bay….**

**Linda: Linda OUT!**


End file.
